


Untitled (Klaine ravishment)

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Being Restrained/Contained, Consensual Non-Consent, Course Language, Desperation, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Ravishment, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon's prompt: Pretend rape kink<br/>Here is the <a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/98432861070/anon-said-for-the-kink-challenge-pretend-rape">original post on Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Klaine ravishment)

Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt’s lips. The bed was soft under his back, the lights were dimmed, and through the open window he could hear the city - traffic and people coming and going. He reached down between his legs to help guide Kurt’s cock inside him, and gasped at the sudden feeling of almost-too-much pressure, then pleasure, feeling strangely vulnerable with so many strangers moving about just a few floors below.

Kurt groaned and fell forward on top of him, bucking his hips and breathing hard. He kissed Blaine’s neck. “Oh god–” He whispered quietly, as if it would make a difference to the city outside.

"Kurt." Blaine waited for Kurt to raise his head and look at his face. "Could you…?" He raised his arms up and laid them on the mattress by his head, holding Kurt’s gaze while he did it.

Kurt grinned. “You really liked that last time, huh?”

Blaine nodded and blushed, and his fingers twitched.

Kurt gently put his hands on Blaine’s wrists, inhaling hard. “Try to get away.”

Blaine tried to raise his arms against Kurt’s grip, slowly at first, then more forcefully, but Kurt held him down just as hard. He twisted his body and pushed up, grunting, but unable to move Kurt off of him. His cock was being rubbed and pressed by Kurt’s stomach, and he was flooded with the familiar tingling thrill of getting closer to orgasm.

Kurt leaned his head down onto the pillow by Blaine’s head, completely closing him in, and all Blaine could see was Kurt’s strong shoulder pumping up and down with every thrust. The muscle strained in front of him.

Blaine struggled and pushed, sweating with the effort, but Kurt kept him pinned there and just kept fucking him. He imagined getting his legs under Kurt and kicking him off, if he really wanted to, or maybe biting him. He lost himself in imagining the thrill of needing to save himself and run for it. Adrenaline coursed through him and turned him on even more.

“Kurt, let me–” He cut himself off, a little worried about breaking character, but he wanted it so much. “Let me  _almost_  get away.”

Kurt released one of Blaine’s arms and leaned across him, as if to reach for something, giving Blaine an opening to sneak out from under him. They both yelped out loud the moment Blaine twisted his hips and Kurt’s cock was forced out of him. The sudden lack of pressure was disorienting. Blaine threw his legs over the side of the bed but Kurt grabbed him from behind before he got any further.

Kurt wrapped up both Blaine’s arms against his chest and clung to him tightly, holding him close and keeping him from lashing out. When Blaine tried to stand, Kurt came with him, bucking uselessly against his ass without finding a way inside. Blaine leaned forward as if he was trying to get away, with just enough force not to feel complacent, and his cock stood straight out in front of him, throbbing with the need to be touched.

Kurt threw one arm across Blaine’s entire chest to hold both his arms in place one-handed, and brought the other hand down to guide his cock back inside Blaine’s body. He thrust in deep all at once and Blaine cried out and jerked. He could feel himself almost, almost coming. He gasped and panted and lost his balance, and fell backward into Kurt, trembling.

He landed in Kurt’s lap on the bed, still feeling contained with his arms against his chest. Kurt’s cock thrust even deeper inside, and just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, he felt his over-sensitive cock being mercilessly gripped and rubbed by Kurt’s free hand.

He ground down and squirmed and cried out, bucking and tensing. He was vaguely aware of his come shooting onto the carpet and the front of the dresser. He squirmed and came and came, until finally he sucked in a breath and his heart’s hammering started to settle.

He sat there for a moment, just being held, still feeling the stiffness of Kurt’s cock inside. Kurt fondled him mindlessly, rubbing through the slick stickiness.

They were startled out of their relaxation by a too-close car horn outside. He felt Kurt slump behind him and release his arms. Kurt chuckled. “That was  _way_  too much effort for every night.”

Blaine stretched his arms out and grinned. “But sometimes?”

Kurt kissed the back of his neck, then his shoulder, then gave Blaine’s softening cock a possessive little squeeze. There was laughter in his voice. “Definitely.”


End file.
